Milk Carton Baby
by PurpliePanda
Summary: This is a short story about how Anders really makes Hawkes plans change.  F/Hawke x Anders.
1. Morning Person

Sleep came easy to me this night, I had not crossed any problems today helping Isabela with your latest lead, that ended with us in the Hanged man drinking the crap they called beer. She and I were a lot a like. Other than the fact that I had magical habits and she had two shiny sticks. But other than that we were pretty much a like. Both liked getting action, in all ways we could and we loved the spot light in different ways. I was more the wingman to her sexual needs and she was mine in a more well backing me up way.

"Hawke?" I heard Anders the annoying mage, with a big mouth and an even bigger rode up his ass call my name from the doorway of bedroom. "Love, I need your help, please stop acting to be asleep."

Groaning I stood up and walked over to my desk grabbing the robe that was on the back of the chair. It was silky and white. I tied it as I walked away from my nice warm bed. I closed the door to our room as I looked around he was not waiting around in the upper area of the house so I moved to the lower parts.

"Anders?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eye, looking around I saw a light coming from the study. I walked in and saw Anders leaning over a table. He must have heard me because he turned around and smiled at me. "Love, thank you for getting up." he gave me that, I adore you look which made me forget that I was upset about getting up.

"What do you need Anders?" I asked pulling the robe more around me, it was winter and you could feel it in the air. "Well one of my patients needs help, but I find I am not at the moment able to tell what is wrong with him." I wanted to kill him, he got me up in the middle of the night, to go down to his dirty old clinic to help some old refugee.

"No, I am not going to the clinic at Maker knows what hour, besides you're the better healer." He gave me a sad look it remind me of the first time he had asked for my help. I told him I would rather take on a darkspawn then a Templar. He had tried to reason with me and felt that part coming up.

"He is here, and love in this matter you would be far more skilled than I." I wanted to freeze his balls off; he brought someone to our house, they would start thinking this was Anders expanding. Let me go light up the lantern now.

"Fine, where is he? If its some creeper or Fan your ass is sleeping in the study." I warned putting my hand on my hip annoyed with not only him, but myself of course I would help Anders asked me too and even if I didn't like what he stood for I still knew the clinic was a good thing and he was doing some good.

He smiled turning around he picked up something off the table he had been at. "I think he is a big fan." He held up a small bundle that started to laugh. Anders walked over to me and held the child of about 7 or 8 months in his arms. The child had light brown eyes, and a slop of brown hair on his head. I couldn't help but smile and go get the child form him. "O my, hello little one." I said putting a finger on his nose. I looked up and Anders was smiling at the both of us.

"What's his name?" I asked looking back at the cute baby. He was not too chubby but not thin. He seemed to be a happy baby. I looked up at Anders when he didn't answer he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I am not sure. He was left at the clinic his mother left a note and everything."

I felt my whole body stiffen, he was not bring home abandoned children, with a clinic I could raise hell children were defenseless and they didn't do anything to anyone. I looked back at the boy he seemed to have found fathers locket. O my what would mother say waking up to a random baby in the house?

"Anders I know you want to keep him, but he is not ours." I tried to bring him down gently he never liked hearing 'no'. He started to glow when I said it. He smiled up at me. I could see the hope in his eyes.

"But the note said, he won't be safe with his real mother and asked for me to find him a loving home away from the Templers. And look at him Love, he looks kind like Carver and I think he has my eyes." I looked at Anders shaking my head. "Away from Templers?" I asked not liking where I knew this was going.

"Well the mother expressed her fear of him being a mage because." He moved around a bit nervous. "She is a mage. And who better to raise a little mage other than us too well skilled mages?" I rolled my eye shifting my weight to my left hip.

"The Templers." I answered dully like what kind of question was that. They were there to help mages of all kinds even little babies once, if they got an age where they didn't show any magic abilities then they would be Templers. He should know how this works.

"Then think of it this way, if he is not a mage then we get to have a family just like we talked about." I remembered when Anders and I talked about a family it was when we first started to live together it was just a cute idea nothing we could bring into the world being that we were both mages.

"Anders there is other ways to have a family." I pointed out if I got him to see life was not hopeless than maybe he would let me take this child in. "No. We together can never have children Hawke." He said it so dead, disappointed and over all sad. "What are you talking about Anders?"

He looked me in the eye he seemed to be having an internal conflict. That was nothing new but it was normally about mages and Templers, not babies and families. "My Love, Grey Wardens can't have kids." I blinked at him for a moment. So my brother was never going to have kids.

So being a Grey Warden saved his life but he wont get to have one because of it. "What else don't Grey Warden do?" I asked angry which our young guest seemed to get upset about my tone so I tried to comfort him by swaying. Anders looked away not wanting to get into it.

"I can't tell you Hawke." He told me this line before. When I had asked about Carver and what his new life would be like. "But what madders is we can change this one little boys life. And make our lives so much more wroth living," he smiled at me so hopeful again.

I looked down at the young boy he was starting to lean on me with his eyes closing. He needed some rest. We could fight later right now she needed to get him laid down. "We will talk more in the morning. He needs sleep." Anders smiled at me like I had just freed a group of mages or something.

"Thank you Hawke." He said I rolled my eye walking up stairs, he started to fallow me and I turned around to look at him like he was crazy. "What are you doing?" I asked kind of bitchy. "Going to bed." He said confused.

"Not in our room, I said no fans and according to you he is a 'big fan' your ass is down here." I said turning around with a smile on my lips as I walked up the stairs with the boy almost asleep on me. "Good night Anders." I said sweetly as I closed the door to our room. All I heard was some grumbles.


	2. Accept

Crying, crying, and more crying were all I heard opening my eyes I rubbed my forehead. "Please stop." I said trying to roll so I face down in my pillow but I ran into a pillow. A chuckle made it to my ears and I looked up to see Anders holding a baby who seemed upset. "You could help to stop the crying." He said cocky.

"Or you could before I set your balls aflame." He sighed sitting on his side of the bed leaning on the headboard. He held a glass bottle to his lip and the boy started to drink it making him be quite. "See that wasn't hard." I told Anders in a told you so way. "I wanted you to feed him so you could be persuade by his charm to keep him." I looked up at him dully.

"Or I could feed him and you cuddle with him later." He said smiling nervously. I sighed sitting up looking at them both, Anders was looking down at the boy smiling and the boy seemed happy and gave a little kick. My heart broke a bit, Anders seemed so content, so himself. At peace he just wanted a little someone.

He looked back at me with a smile. "Love, you need to get up. Isabela came by saying she needed you to see her at the Hanged man." He informed me he smiled down at the baby again making think what are we going to do with him. "Anders you have to go to the clinic and I am going out. Who is going to look after him?" he looked up at me. "Your Mother?"

My mother, the new noble women of Kirkwall look after a child. What did hell freeze over? "Um how about you take him with you to the clinic maybe you can find that nice family he needs." I smiled as sweetly as I could but it came more as a smart-ass smile.

"What if he get sick?" he asked worried, looking down at him worried he just held the bottle to his lips looking up at him with his cute brown eyes. "Than it's a good thing you're a healer. Or dose that only work on headaches when you are horny." I asked smiling. He chuckled nervously. "I guess it would be nice to spend more time with him." I nodded, getting up and getting read.

I did my hair in his waves and got my dark eye make up on a long with my dark pink almost red lipstick on before adding some oils to soften my skin, then pulling on tights then my short chainmail dress that showed off my breast nicely. Then my metal pointed boots. I turned to Anders who was talking to the boy who was laid on the bed as he pulled his robes on. "So how do I look?" I asked smiling spinning a bit.

He walked over to me smiling and pulled me by my waist to him. He kissed my neck rubbing my sides. "MM, you smell so good." He bite my neck making my giggle pushing him back with my hand that was on his bare chest. He had not gotten to the clasps at the top. "Down boy." He chuckled putting his hands up in defeat.

I made by way out of the room, "I will see you later tonight." He picked up the boy and walked over to me he kissed my lips before lifting up the babe. "He wants a kiss from his new mommy." He gave me a hopeful smile this was awkward. I kissed his forehead and left feeling so weird, I couldn't tell if it was a good weird like when you have your first crush or bad weird like when you have gone to long without being attacked.

I made my way down to the Hanged man, I said hello to some of the merchants. When I got there I couldn't help but laugh that bad writer trying to get Isabela to got to the bad with really bad lines, I walked to her. "Hey sexy, you got a problem?" I asked leaning on my hip she looked around to me. "Hawke, thank goodness you're here."

She blow off the guy thinking he would get the message. She went over to one of the tables so of course I fallowed. "So what did you need?" she shrugged, getting out some cards. Dealing them out and I just laughed she couldn't just say 'I enjoy spending time with you because your make me swoon at your sexy voice.' Of course not.

We had been drinking and playing card game after card game Varric had found us and joined in and after some more games he looked up at me after he had picked up a card. "So what has you in such a lovely mood?" I could tell he was joking because of the overly happy way he said it. I rolled my shoulders, I didn't want to explain that Anders was trying to play house.

"Anders?" how did she know? She was scary sometimes it made wonder if she didn't have spies like Varric. After a moment I put my cards down and rubbed my eyes. "He is just making my life so, hard. You would think he would stop playing the hero mage and just be a normal apostate." this made Varric chuckled. "And what would a normal apostate be?" he had a point but still most apostates didn't try to draw attention to themselves.

"o what did the mage do?" I heard from behind me I looked back and saw Fenris. Isabela winked at him before patting the spot between her and me. "Sit here sweet thing." I laughed she kept trying to find ways to make him blush and so far she had been failing. He got in the seat before taking a pint of one of the many beers in front of us.

Putting my elbow on the table and then my head in my palm I sighed. "He brought home a baby." I heard Fenris chuckle. "And you were worried about cats." I would take his ugly cats that had half their tails gone over a baby. "You cant blame him Hawke." Varric said smiling at me.

Fenris grabbed my cards and played for me. I looked over at him confused; of course I could blame him. "And why not?" he smiled up at me before taking a drink. "How old is Anders?" I sighed; trying to think about it he was much older than me my mother had asked me about it he was at least ten years my senior.

"I don't know at least ten years older then me. Why?" I asked moving to take a drink as well. "Hawke, Anders is at an age where a man wants less form life, he wants to come home hug his little girl, have dinner with his family then make love to his wife. "

"That sounds nothing like Anders." I pointed out; it was all about mages nothing more or less. "Think of it this way if he has to take care of a child then he wont be worried about mages, or freeing them." Isabela pointed out, I never thought about that.

"And it may clam you down too." Fenris said making me give me a 'just try to explain that' look. He just smiled his cool, clam smile. "Hwake you're not really a sensible person." Varric told me I rolled my eyes; I was very sensible person when I wanted to be. So they had somewhat of a point.

"And you wont have to get fat!" Isabela yelled in her two bits. We all looked at her like she was crazy. "What? You don't have to have the baby all the work is done for you." She shrugged putting her feet in the empty seat between her and Varric. I sighed as they started up about some other things mostly picking on Isabela.

When I got him I was shocked to find Anders home reading to the boy. I couldn't keep calling him 'the boy' he needed a name no madder what. Anders was on the floor as he read his manifesto to the boy. "So what you think?" he asked him smiling at him. The boy looked unhappy for a moment and tried to grab the paper away from him. "Hey that's not nice." Anders said pulling it away from him.

I laughed making myself known. "I agree completely, little man." I sat down in front of the baby. Anders glared at me. "You should listen to me. You're a mage!" I picked up the boy thinking of what to call him. Anders could yell at me about how the mages needed to be free later.

"I was thinking Malcolm after my father." He stopped and looked at me as I watched the boy who was playing with the locket again. "He keeps playing with his locket and he may look like Carver some but I see more of my father in him." Anders walked up and rapped his arms around my waist. "I think that's a great name." he kissed my neck as we watched him play.


	3. Fenris

_A.N.: ~I have desided to do chapters where you can see how each of Hawke's party members react to the child so first up is Fenris~_

* * *

><p>"Malcolm, Stop!" I yelled as he pulled me hair. Keeping the baby was a mix of pain and pleasure. He would cry and scream if he didn't get his favorite toy in the morning. Which we had to very quietly take from him when he went to sleep which I normally made Anders do. If he woke up Anders was going to take care of it.<p>

The pleasurable part was Anders change; he was more into our 'family'. He came home early, made time for us. Our alone time together was even more passionate. Like he was thanking me, or something. Also having Malcolm made me very busy but a busy that I enjoyed. I felt my days were more filled, that I really did something. Of course I would never tell Anders I was happy, let him worry a bit more.

Mother was scared at first, asking me all kinds of questions. 'where did you get it?'

'What will the others think?' 'what about blood?' 'A Mage!' things like that mostly worried about herself. She almost dropped when she heard his name. Which I told her to get over it, my house I can pick who lives in it.

Caver came by and saw him after mother wrote him. Loved the little guy to death. Anders even got jealous; Carver and him were getting along so well, laughing, playing, Carver made the weirdest faces just to see a smile. Mother was annoyed Carver was become so attached to him but she would get over it.

I placed the bottle to his mouth and he grabbed it looking up at me with his big eyes. He looked so innocent so clueless to the harshness of the world, even if he had been abandoned by his mother, left to be taken care of by two apostates.

We were getting ready to go see Anders at 'work', Anders had sent a message saying he was busy and wouldn't be home for dinner so I thought we would take it to him. I had already gotten us dress me in armor him in a cute little outfit of trousers and a lose fitted shirt. Something I made quickly just because he needed clothes.

I filled a bag with some things he would need, a bottle, change of clothes, his cloth dippers, little towels, and a toy or two. I placed the bag on my shoulder. Now all I had to do was wait on Fenris to come over and help me down to Darktown.

Fenris didn't hate the child just was worried about his mage background, I told him not to worry if he became one I would take the right percussions. Meaning if he burned down the study I would have to do something drastic like send him to the gallows. Which Anders of course was not happy to hear but he could kiss my ass.

"Master Fenris is here ma'am." Bodan told me. I smiled picking Malcolm up and walking out of my room with my things, when I walked out it seemed Fenris and King were having a stare down. Which was odd because King loved Fenris. Anders had told me it was because Fenris reminded King of his kind but I just slapped the back of Anders head. Silly man.

"Fenris? Is everything alright?" I asked watching them. "Did you know the best way to insure dominates is to maintain eye contact?" or maybe Anders was right.

"I always found yelling 'no' loudly, works too. Mother kicked him once too so that helped. Of course after that father yelled at her but still he never did use her yarn as a bed again." I ranted off, king had broken eye contact with Fenris when I had said no.

"You are very strange Hawke." He informed me, I smiled shrugging.

"It's part of my charm." I looked over to the table that mother had told me had the food for Ander's and I. "Can you get the basket? My hands are a little full." I looked down at Malcolm, he was kind of falling so I had to put him back where he should be. But Fenris looked down at the boy, and the boy looked back still eating his bottle.

They were just staring at each other. "Hey Fenris, he is a baby not a dog you get dominates through grounding and spankings." I said as a joke, which made him smile weakly at me. Fenris shook his head as he picked up the basket.

"Hawke, that child needs to start eating real food." He told me making me stare at him funny. Because the milk the mages made of course was not real food. I had to have the mages make a different kind of milk because I couldn't breast-feed him mostly because I didn't want to.

"When did you become the baby expert?" I was being funny but he seemed to really care because he looked at me dead on no smile or cocky grin on his face.

"When I was a slave, I had met an elven women, she took care of the children of her owner's." He had venom in the world 'owner's'. "She had raise 3 generations of a family only to have them grown up to own, beat, use her like their parents before them." He told me looking down he seemed in thought. "She showed me a few thing about taking care of children, I don't know why but I enjoyed learning it."

That was shocking "You enjoyed taking care of the evil, human, slave owning, mage's children?" I asked trying to lighten the mood, it worked he chuckled moving to the door I followed waiting to an answer.

"They weren't mage's yet, also the parents often freaked out when they saw me holding their children. Best moments of being a slave." He said smiling over at me cocky as we walked down the city.


	4. Aveline

Malcolm was at the moment busy trying to figure out why mommy and daddy were fight, or so I believed as he kept turning his head side to side. "I can't wait him all day Anders!'' I yelled my hands firmly on my hips. It had been early in the morning when we started this fight but now it was almost afternoon. All the help had retreated to there given room in fear of a stray fireball coming their way.

"Well I can't take him to the client!" Ander spat in my face rather annoyed with me for being so fussy about spending all my time with the child. Malcolm was now my reasonably too. But I had been feeling so overwhelmed by it all. Being the one with him all day every day wasn't an easy task. "If I take him to the client he might get sick. And what would happen if" He paused and looked up for a moment. "Maker forbids… he got a hold of a poison or lyrium?"

"Well if he got a hold of lyrium he would become a preachy, annoying, cocky, mage just like his father!" at the end of my little rant I was huffing and I ended up pushing some of my hair back. When I looked up from my hair malfunction I saw a sweet smile on my lovers lips. "What?" His smile annoyed me, I was yelling at the bastard not giving him praise.

"You called me his father." Anders smiled and moved to me, his arms went around me in a hug that I didn't return. Why was he being so clingy anyway?

"Well we adopted him…" My voice echo with how I was annoyed with the entire mood swings. He should know that when I commit to something I commit 100%. That was my baby sitting their was a confused expression as his mom got ready to beat the shit out of his dad, and if anyone tried to hurt him their would be hell to pay.

Anders pulled away rubbing my arms to sooth me. "I know I just know that you weren't to happy with the idea of keeping him. And when you calling me his dad.." Anders looked at Malcolm, and then looked me back in the eye; in his eyes I saw a deep love.

It always scared me how Anders seemed to be so obsessed with me; he had said he would drown in blood for us. If that didn't raise an alarm than nothing was going to. I loved the man but not the spirit that lived in him, more like the demon that lived in him. Sighing I knew I was going to give into his wonderful brown eyes shined with that light; the light of hope. "I know you got all tingly inside. Normally men don't say that to me till they have seem me naked so forgive me if I don't jump for joy."

Anders just smiled at me, this was my way of dealing with feelings; I had to kill the mood, he knew me so well. He moved forward and cupped my face in his rough hands. Then he moved into me kissing my lips lightly, his eyes watched as I leaned into his lips deepening the kiss. "You know you are making me all tingly right now." He said against my lips. I moved my arms to his chest going under his robes.

I hummed in appreciation of his works. My stomach burned and then moved lower to a pain that only Anders could heal. I started to grind my hips into his growing length. His low groan in his chest and grabbing my hips was his answer to that problem. "Wha! Nam Nu!" We both pulled away to looked down at the boy, he looked so grumpy.

"I don't think he like me touching his mommy." Ander had a light teasing voice, it lifted my heart, and he seemed so normal.

"Well his mommy needs to be touched, that little demon has kept us apart every night scene he got here!" I pushed my chest to Anders, hoping to drive my point into his thick head. He grunted enjoying his sweet lady but not in front of our kid, I could tell he by the way he eyes dragged from me to the child. "Ugh! We need a baby sitter." Anders whole face lit up.

"I never even thought of that! Do you think Varric would look after him?" Was he serious, Varric maybe a great story teller; but he lived in a bar, drank like any other dwarf, and well how was Malcolm going to care about the stories when all the noise of the bar was going on. "What up with that look?"

"As much as you know I love Varric, he lives at a bar." Anders brows pushed together, confusion covered his face. "Ya know where Isabela has sex with ever Tom, Dick, and Harry?" One of Anders hands popped up to stop me to show he understood.

"So who should we get?" Biting my lip I knew he wasn't going to be happy with the most likely and reasonable choice. His face dropped almost like he had read my mind. He must have because his glare was hard. "No, my child is not going their!"

Sighing I got out of his grip walking over to the clapping baby in the room. "Come here little man. We are gonna go visit auntie Aveline. Because mommy needs her alone time with daddy. Yes she does." I said cooing to the baby as I walked to the door Anders not far on my heels.

Aveline was in her office when I got to the keep, she had been rather busy as of late but never the less I knew she would be their for me in my time of need. "Aveline!" I called carrying a fussy bundle of joy in with me followed by my fussy bundle of justice.

"Hawke…" I all I could think was this sounded just like that time I came to the keep after meting Varric for the first time. Her eyes moved down to the large bundle in my arms that was trying to move around. " Little Hawke?" I smiled at her trying to put all my charm into it.

"I have a favor cou-"

"No." My mind just went to a numb state of mine. She didn't even hear me out. My face fell into a pout. Anders hands came up and grabbed Malcolm from my hands. The boy stopped his fuss once his father held him up right instead of laying like I had him.

"I told you, Varric is the best choice. Besides I don't want to find out our son has gone missing." He didn't even try to hide his feelings. "Seeing as she loves sending Mages to the Gallows." I never should have let him come. Now there was a stare down between the warrior and the mage.

"I think you could ask your lover, Mages belong in the gallows it works best for everyone. And if I loved sending Mages to the gallows, then why aren't you there?" Aveline asked Anders stepped forward and seeing as he was holding the young child I thought it best to stop Justice from his visit.

"Alright let all calm down, we will just ask Isabela to watch him." Both of snapped their head to look at me. Ah yes I knew this would do the trick. "What? She is a worldly woman I am sure she knows her way around a baby."

"That harlot can't even take care of herself!" Aveline yelled before taking the child rather forcefully out of Anders' arms. "Also as guard captain I can't let you live a child in such horrible company."

"I am not sure it is much better than Isabela but it is better." Ander said his arms crossed. I couldn't help but smile, this was all I needed. Aveline was holding our son. She shockingly was holding him right and was also keeping his fussing down.

"He is cute I will say that." Aveline was a wonderful woman; I would gladly call her my sister even. Like my big skull crushing sister of Justice… Ugh Justice never mind that thought. Horrible anything that used the word Justice was now ruined for the rest of my life.

"Just be carful with his head." Anders said his pout was showing and he was so cute. I had to get him out of here. I started to push on his shoulder but he shrugged me off. "Also don't feed him any nut, berries, or anything you have hear kids having trouble with." Aveline held the boy with one hand her other going to her hip. "Hold him with both hand!" He yelled rushing forward I grabbed onto his robes chocking him almost.

"I assure you, I can handle a baby. As a Guard we are here to serve all of the cities people. That includes small children. All my guards take parenting classes, myself included." Anders shocked face almost made my day. The poor guy never listened, when I said she was the best she really was the best choice. "Just don't make a habit of this Hawke, I do have more important things to do." She added not going to put any more salt in Anders prideful wound. I waved to her as I pushed Anders out of the keep still trying to shout things at her as they went away.

"I told she knows what she is doing." Sighing Anders nodded giving up on his shouting mission.

The short walk home felt like forever, Anders kept looking back at the keep. He looked like a puppy that had just gotten his favorite toy taken away. But I didn't let his face faze me. I had bigger problems. Bigger needs. Once inside I pushed him up against the wall near the door.

I started with his unshaven neck; his stubble was so rough against my tongue the roughness mixed with my soft muscle was such a sweet turn on. I started to undo his robes once my work had bared his fruit I pushed a bit of my magic to my finger tips I let small ripples of magic move over his skin. He whimpered a little bit. "Hwake, wait!"

I stopped looking up at the man before me. I made feeling show clearly on my face, this was not an amused little mage. I used magic for this, he better have a good reason to stop my mission. "This isn't right, we have only had him a few day."

"A week and a half." I corrected him, and ever day was becoming harder seeing as they had to get up and take care of him at night so they couldn't have sex then and of course their days were messed up, trying to find ways to work him into the busy life style.

"Still I just feel like we shouldn't drop him off. I feel like I am abandoning him." I put my hand on my hip.

"Anders you do relies that normally the mother has the problems dropping the baby off not his father?" Anders started to play with his hands. He knew it was always weird how he ended up being the feminine one but he couldn't help it. He had grown up in the circle children and people who needed his help were always around him, on top of that he was a healer, a giver. Once more his bright brown orbs got the best of me. "Maker save me. Fine go get him! Aveline is gonna be pissed." Anders kissed my lips, I tried to follow to make it last longer but he left out the door in a hurry.


End file.
